Jealous
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: An old cheerleader's transferred to Dalton that seems to know Kurt rather well. One-shot! Jealous, puppy Blaine! Klaine! Not great at summaries. Rated T to be safe.


"One more damned Warbler practice this week and I will scream at someone." Kurt seethed, walking slower than usual with exhaustion, but remaining his posture. Unlike Blaine who was next to him, slumped over and giving his complete attention to Kurt, as always.

He chuckled under his breath at the idea of Kurt screaming at someone, only to be met with a light-hearted glare, "It'll probably be you!" Blaine just chuckled again, looking over lovingly at this beautiful boy who was -

_Oh Blaine, give it up. _Blaine thought, frowning,_ Look over at him. He's smart, witty and funny. He can be adorable one minute, and brave and strong and _hot _the next. Now look at yourself. You're just you. You're not going to get him. You will just be his best friend watching every single gay guy try to get him. _

And Blaine wasn't exaggerating. The amount of times they had gone out for coffee or shopping and Kurt had got numbers from gay barista's and shopping assistants and girls too. And then Kurt would look all surprised with that adorable smile and they would carry on going, Blaine trying to hide that sharp pang of jealousy in his gut. But he'd been very lucky as Kurt had never returned any flirts headed his way and was normally quite guarded when he wasn't with Mercedes, Rachel or Blaine. He smiled to himself.

"I mean, why are we now doing _sexy_ songs for a sister school? How did Wes even come up with an idea like that?" Kurt queried, sighing, "I mean, I'm so glad we've got a duet but, we don't know what to sing yet and I can't pull off sexy!"

Blaine kept his mouth shut knowing if he started to say anything it would end up being _but-kurt-you're-so-sexy-especially-when-you-aren't-trying-and-when-you-wear-those-skinny-jeans-and-put-your-hair-all-fluffy-like-that-and-I-just-wanna-jump-on-you-and-run-my-fingers-through-that-hair-and-uh-guuuh. _It would pretty much happen whenever Kurt tried to say he wasn't sexy, his rambling threatening to escape.

Kurt ran a hand down his face. _This'll be just great, _he thought to himself. He didn't know how to pull off sexy and the second he mentioned anything about that Blaine would go all off and guarded and stop talking. Was Kurt really that unappealing? He squinted his eyes at someone with floppy ginger hair walking down the halls by himself,

"Is there someone new at this school by any chance?" Kurt turned to Blaine. Blaine smiled apologetically,

"Yeah, I forgot to mention someone from McKinley moved here, erm a male cheerleader. Don't worry, if he gives you any trouble Wes and David will sort him out…Kurt?"

Kurt had brightened up considerably, and was waving almost manically at a ginger boy that was approaching, "Tom!" Kurt called, recognising the boy instantly.

The boy turned and smiled brightly at Kurt, before breaking into a jog and stopping in front of them. He was quite tall - taller than Kurt, and therefore a lot taller than Blaine - with warm ginger hair that fell as though styled around his defined features. He was good looking, Blaine grimaced, and Kurt seemed to like him.

"Kurt Hummel! Puberty has been kind to you!" He grinned and let in a low whistle, looking him up and down. Kurt giggled -_ when has Kurt ever giggled with anyone but Blaine? -_ and smiled up at him,

"Could say the same yourself. What are you doing here, what happened to your cheerleading scholarship with the elites?"

Tom deflated a little and looked back up, "Cheerleading accident with the flyer, landed right on top of my legs. I can walk, but one more blow or strain from acrobatics and they could be permanently damaged, so no more scholarship for me. But, I told my parent's that I kind of wanted to do something in medicine and such, so they said the best chance of that would be here. The only reason I didn't go here in the first place was the Cheerios." He mumbled.

Kurt smiled sympathetically. Blaine let out a slight cough and Kurt whipped around and with a glance started to fill Blaine in,

"Me and Tom became friends when I joined the Che- I, mean, uhm, we were just friends. We became really close but then he got a scholarship and went all the way to Los Angeles for quite a few years to work on that, he was a backing cheerleader for one of the "Bring It On" films." He turned back, "I missed you" Kurt smiled, not sure to fill in the rest, and trying to ignore the fact he nearly let off to Blaine he cheerleaded. He knew Blaine would only find it funny.

"I missed you too, man" Tom smiled and embraced Kurt tightly. Blaine refrained with much work from glaring at Tom or intruding and shouting that _he loved _Kurt and would miss him a lot more than Tom would. Tom pulled away "You know you can tell him the whole story right?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. Blaine's mind filled with images. Had they dated? Had he bullied him? Had-

"Are you sure?" Kurt put a hand on Tom's arm and was replied with a nod. He turned and looked at Blaine, "Tom came to me, after a Cheerio practice - I was just there to, erm, talk to Sue - and told me we needed to talk. He took us somewhere private and he came out to me. He told me that he hadn't told his cheerleading friends, or his parents, but he really needed a release. I'm guessing he still hadn't told anyone, but I don't agree in outing anyone, no matter what…that's wrong."

Blaine thought he saw Kurt mouth "Courage" and reached forward and squeezed his hand. Kurt looked up gratefully but then it was gone and he looked at Tom, winking and walking off with Blaine and ushering Tom to follow,

"I need to go get changed, I can't stay in this uniform any longer and we can change after school. Also, I've officially adopted you, kinda like Blaine did to me when I arrived! I'll be like your big brother…ignore the fact you're much taller than me. Anyway, we were just discussing, well I was ranting about how we have to do sexy for the glee club here and - oh, here's my room, hold on a minute!" Kurt grinned that charming flash that made Blaine's knees go to jelly and shut the door.

"So" Tom started after a few minutes, peering at Blaine, "What's the problem with doing sexy as a theme this week?"

"Apparently, someone doesn't know how to do sexy." Blaine muttered, looking at Tom sceptically. Did he like Kurt? They seemed pretty flirty. Maybe that was just how they were as friends?

"Kurt told you that, huh?" Blaine nodded, "He's very blunt sometimes. Well, maybe Kurt could show you how to be sexy, apparently you just have to be natural and-"

"Blaine means I said I'm not sexy" Kurt stepped out of the room, standing in between the boys with a blue woollen jumper and expensive black skinny jeans that looked like they would have to be surgically removed. He turned to Tom with his back to Blaine. Tom's mouth opened slightly at the thought that Kurt doesn't think he's sexy, but then slammed shut and he smirked slowly as he looked at Kurt with a glint in his eye,

"He seems to disagree." He nodded to Blaine, who was staring fixedly at Kurt's ass. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine who was still looking at his jeans with a very dazed expression. _I, uh, um_ Blaine thought on a loop, unable to come up with a rational thought in his own mind because, _damn_, Kurt looked good in those jeans. He noticed them both staring and reluctantly broke his one sided gaze and looked up at Kurt,

"Have I got something on the back of my jeans?" Kurt sighed, and started trying to look. Blaine bit his lip and looked to Tom helplessly. Tom just winked back,

"Erm, yeah, right there hold on." He mimicked picking something off the back of his pants, "Just a piece of frayed wool. Now what's this stupidity about you not being sexy!" He dramatised his voice and put the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned. Kurt smirked and shoved lightly at his shoulder, "May I, sorry…say 2 words?" He murmured, and then grinned, "Single Ladies?"

Kurt face went bright red and he swatted at Tom. Blaine glanced up, confused? What did Beyonce have to do with anything.

"Okay, okay, Hummel. I quite like my face thanks muchly, please stop trying to hurt me. Oooooh, no I got a better one! 4 minutes!"

Kurt groaned and banged his head continually against his door, causing it to creak open, "Oh. You haven't even returned your uniform, Hummel. Hoping for a re-run?" Blaine head snapped up and tried to take a glance at what was in the room that Tom had seen.

"Shut up now, Tom! I am not going to do a replay of 4 minutes even if you payed me, okay? That was a one off. The world has seen me as a cheerleader and now we can move on!" Kurt finished, and then slowly turned to Blaine, whose mind was replaying . Kurt winced at Blaine's empty expression which was the only thing empty as his mind suddenly had satisfying pictures up there.

Tom looked to Blaine and laughed. Damn. Blaine could obviously be easily read if Tom could tell his reaction. Could Kurt too? Blaine took every muscle in his whole _god damn body_, straightened up and said as casually as he could,

"Any videos?"

A no from Kurt and a yes from Tom chorused through the room. Tom grinned and told them they were on his laptop, at least Blaine thinks he did, his mind was still pretty full with the cheerleading thoughts. Tom beckoned Blaine towards his room and Blaine sped after like he was hypnotised in a haze. Even walls couldn't stop him seeing this.

The laptop was fired up before Kurt pushed in front of Blaine and slammed the laptop shut. He started shaking his head rapidly and Blaine thought he would end up crying if he didn't see _this video_. Tom just laughed and pulled Kurt down on the bed with Blaine. Kurt let out a squeak and a giggle and accidentally landed on Tom's lap. Blaine looked at the scene next to him and scowled. Why couldn't he be brave enough or good looking enough to flirt with Kurt and-

Kurt laughed and flicked Tom's hair out of his eye before he sat in between them both and sorted out his own hair. Tom laughed and ruffled up Kurt's hair which emitted a squawk and a glare from Kurt.

Was he flirting back? Blaine mumbled to himself and pouted, before he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, everything alright down there?" Kurt grinned. Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt for the joke about the height, and thought _forget this, I can flirt with Kurt too you know_. Kurt's eyes widened slightly before he stuck out his tongue too. Man, how much he wanted that tongue. Blaine smirked and started tickling Kurt's sides, seeing over his shoulder that the video was being set up and finding a way to distract Kurt. Kurt started laughing and flailing his arms about madly, falling back on the bed and out of Blaine's reach. He slowly stopped laughing and the video was still being fired up. Blaine got up on his knees and edged further up the bed, continuing to tickle Kurt.

"Blaine - please - stop" Kurt wheezed out in between laughing but was secretly glowing inside. He didn't know why Blaine had suddenly got so touchy feely but he was loving it. Did he-? No. He couldn't be jealous of Kurt and Tom. Could he? While Kurt was still laughing uncontrollably he let his mind wander. _Even if it's not, you are using this to get Blaine like this more often_. Kurt smirked. Blaine had had plenty of number's from people while Kurt had sat there being jealous, time for revenge. Best served on a plate of Tom.

Kurt almost growled and leapt up, starting to tickle Blaine. He might as well make the most of the moment, after all. Blaine was caught off guard and this time the position was switched but somehow Kurt had ended up straddling Blaine and tickling him. Blaine was unbelievably happy at this development and groaned when he heard a slight cough from Tom and Kurt's hands stilled, before realising what he was doing and leaping off Blaine and blushing furiously. _So he really doesn't like me then_ Blaine sighed.

"Video's all up!" Tom announced with a wink to Kurt, and placed the laptop on the desk in front. Kurt strode over to the other side of the room and sat down with a humph.

Blaine's eyes were glued to the screen as the opening to Four Minutes came on. Mercedes came strolling up and then following her was - _oh my god._

Kurt. Freaking. Hummel.

He was noticeably younger, but that was alright seeing as Blaine wasn't looking as much on the face as those _hips. _And the cheerleading uniform, which seemed to be about 2 sizes too small. Urrrrr. That was bad enough and then he started singing and _damn he is so sexy and hot his hips are like oh my sweet jesus I can't contain and ohmygod did he just grunt and what. What. That's not legal, Hummel. And ohmygod I won't even be able to look at him without jumping him and oh my sweet niblets. Niblets? When, Blaine Anderson did you ever say nibl- oh Hummel. You-_

_Kurt-cheerleader-hot-hot-hot-hot-hotter-than-a-thousand-suns-oh-my-oh-my-I-cannots-oh-my-Kurt-Hummel-Oh-My-GOD-Urrrr-_

The video was paused mid dance move and Blaine let out an embarrassingly loud moan and didn't even care as his head whipped around to see the culprit. Kurt. Hummel. He had never hated and loved such a hot person at the same time so much in his life. Kurt was looking at Blaine - who's legs had turned to mush and jaw was probably somewhere in the centre of the earth because whhaaaaa- Kurt said he wasn't sexy? - with a raised eyebrow. Tom was behind Kurt laughing and playing with Kurt's hair and Blaine could see Kurt getting a mixture of happy and angry at the gesture. That was not fair. Kurt could not do that and then someone else start flirting with him. No. God dammit, he would run away and never see Kurt again if this doesn't work but oh, my, _god what was he doing_? And his legs were running away with him as he grabbed Kurt by his face and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

Tom stopped laughing and Kurt's hands stilled from sorting his own hair. Blaine started the kiss as soft as he could muster with this sexy Kurt but then Kurt entangled his hands into Blaine's hair - after rehearsal free of gel - and pulled at it so he could deepen the kiss. Blaine didn't have much thoughts apart from undapper ones as he hands moved to cup those beloved hips and try to pull him closer to him, so close a piece of paper couldn't fit between them. Kurt giggled into his lips as his tongue went to Blaine's mouth which opened willingly and _sweet mother of all that is holy _if Blaine hadn't died and gone to heaven. His moan was unbelievably loud but he didn't care because it only seemed to encourage Kurt. When the need for oxygen became too big to ignore, Kurt pulled apart reluctantly and took a deep breath before Blaine growled and grabbed him again.

"Guys?" Tom mumbled, then a little louder, "Hello?"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and in his daze said rather rudely, "There is a door. You know how to use it!" and turned back to Kurt, who was chuckling breathlessly which was _so sexy _and turned in Blaine's arms which wrapped around Kurt's waist to look apologetically at Tom.

"Well, there goes my chance" Tom laughed half heartedly, then smiled at Kurt's shocked expression, "Seriously Kurt, you're hot stuff. Stop acting so surprised that people want you. Now…as erm, _endearing_ as this is. You guys are in my room, so. You might have to leave if you want to carry on…"

"Oh no it's fine, I don't want to ruin the chance to catch up with you, erm, well, urrr" Kurt trailed off as Blaine nibbled at Kurt's ear and trailed his mouth down Kurt's neck, leaving kisses and sucking near the collarbone. Blaine smirked mid nibble as Kurt's breath began to stutter and he said quite breathlessly, "But you know, we could build the antici-what's the word. Erm, Blaine…oh right yeah, anticipation! You know, for a good chat. I'll just…" And with that he grabbed Blaine's hands and practically dragged him out of the room. Blaine shot a quick wink at Tom before he started grinning like a sappy idiot and broke into a sprint back into Kurt's room.


End file.
